Start of the New School Year: A New Transfer Student Appears!
Chance Meeting It was the start of the school year and Kanade Nozomi was walking to school, cheerful that she can make new friends this semester. Along the way, she felt a hollow nearby and rushed over towards the source as fast as she possibly could. When she made it near the hollow she was tracking, a loud screech was heard. Yuzuru was in his Shinigami form as he cut down the hollow in one quick sweep of his sword. He then turned around and saw a young lady with short pink hair watching him. "You can see me?" he asked curiously, sheathing his sword. "Why yes, yes I can see you." answered Kanade looking at what looked like a young woman with purple hair in the usual Shinigami uniform. "Wha-" she was interrupted as the school bell rang some distance away. "I'm sorry I have to go..I'm going to be late for school!" she said quickly, rushing towards the sound of the bell. Yuzuru watched Kanade run away as he realized that he was going to be late too. "Aw crap, I forgot about school...It's going to look bad if I show up late on the first day!" he said to himself as he returned to his gigai and ran towards the school as well. Kanade ran through the entire school and bolted into room A-1 and took her seat, taking deep breaths due to all the running she did. "Thank goodness the homeroom teacher hasn't made it yet..." she thought to her self as she calmed down and her breathing slowed. "I can't wait to tell Yui about this new Shinigami I met, she's going to love her." she thought to herself cheerfully. The homeroom teacher entered the room soon afterwards, saying "We have started the new semester and a new student is transferring in". Following behind him was the Shinigami she met before rushing to school but something was off...she was wearing the boys uniform. "Its her!" Kanade thought to herself, shocked to see the young lady so soon. "Here's our new student, introduce yourself." said the teacher, gesturing towards Yuzuru to say something. "Hello my name is Yuzuru Akiraka, its a pleasure to meet all of you and I hope we all get along." said Yuzuru, smiling towards the class. Several students stared at him, some of them (both boys and girls) with what looked like hearts in their eyes. "Why are you wearing a boy's uniform?" asked one of the girls in the class. "That's because I am a boy..." replied Yuzuru in a calm manner, he internally cringed at the thought of being mistaken for a girl yet again. The entire class looked shocked and most of them fell out of their chairs from the shock. "What?! She's a guy?!" thought Kanade, completely shocked that someone who looked so much like a girl can be a boy. Lunch Break The initial shock that the new transfer student was actually a guy had soon ended, though most of the students still believe that Yuzuru is a girl pretending to be a guy or is just crossdressing as one. Rumors of Yuzuru had already spread all throughout the school before the lunch bell even rang. Kanade and Yui were sitting on the rooftop of the school and was having lunch. "Have you heard of the new transfer student in my class yet Yui?" asked Kanade. Yui smiled and nodded at the same time. "Yeah! And I heard she's really really really really.....................................................................C-U-T-E!" She spelled out, Yui wanted to see this guy/girl, and if the rumors are true, that she/he is cute enough...she smiled evilly. Kanade smiled, "He really is...though I still doubt that he is actually a guy...I mean, his face is so beautiful..." she said, still doubting Yuzuru's gender. Quickly, Yui stood up and grabbed Kanade's hand as she does so. "Let's go meet this guy!" She cried out loud, excited about seeing Yuzuru and how he looks. But before she started walking, she gulped down her milk drink and threw it away. "YAY!" "Alright then, let's go!" said Kanade cheerfully. They went downstairs and looked for Yuzuru everywhere but no luck, he wasn't in the library, cafetaria, or any of the club rooms. They walked through the courtyard soon afterward and saw a figure with long purple hair wearing a boy's uniform laying against a tree taking a nap. Yui grinned as she saw the figure, she didn't care if this is the guy they were talking about or not. That person is cute and attractive, so Yui will do anything just to get this one. She disappeared beside Kanade and reappeared right on top of this person, sitting on him/her. She made her face closer to his, trying to see how much prettier this person is in close up. Kawaii... Yuzuru felt someone small on top of him and opened his eyes to see who it was. "Gah!" screamed Yuzuru, rolling away from the girl that was so close to his face. "Who are you and why were you on top of me?" he yelled. "Akane Yui! That's my name!" She replied as she tackled Yuzuru with a hug and pressed her lips on his. "What's yours then?" She asked, pretending not to have heard of his name yet. "My name is Yuzuru Akiraka...why would you do that to a guy that you don't even know!" replied Yuzuru. "Akane-chan...you probably shouldn't have kissed him like that..." agreed Kanade, shocked to see Yui's bad habit kick in on a guy for once. "Why not? Because he is a guy?" Yui turned her face to Yuzuru again and smiled. "If his a guy then he is my boyfriend from now on." Yui said, jokingly, thinking the whole thing about Yuzuru is still a joke. She stood up after and hugged Kanade. "Can I have her..I mean him?" "Yuzuru is not an object Yui...so you ask him " replied Kanade. Yui stared at Yuzuru, her grin getting wider. "Yuzuruuuuu?" "No...for one thing you can't even tell that I am a guy...and you're still just a little girl..." replied Yuzuru, rejecting her offer completely. Little girl? Little? Little.....Little......Little...... ''As Yui heard the last words from Yuzuru, she felt like the whole world just shattered. It felt blank and grey for a moment, her eyes started becoming watery and tears fell from her eyes. She has been rejected '''and '''she has been called as a *little*. Yui fell on her knees and covered her face, not wanting anyone see her crying face. "Oh dear..." said Kanade rushing over to Yui to comfort her. "That was mean of you to reject her outright like that!" said Kanade, mad at the new transfer student. "I'm sorry...but I didn't feel the same way okay?..." replied Yuzuru. "You still could've let her down gently!" lectured Kanade. "There there Yui...its okay..." she said, still comforting her. Yui stood up and wiped her tears, she went towards Yuzuru and kissed him once more. "You don't feel the same way? Then I'll make sure you do...." Yui took what Yuzuru said as a challenge, she'll make Yuzuru love her, even if takes ''seduction but that will have to come later. She then walked away. "I hope you realize what you just got yourself into Yuzuru-san...once Yui sets her eyes on something, she's not going to give up very easily..." said Kanade as a warning. "Let's hope you're wrong then...wait, aren't you that girl who could see me earlier today?" asked Yuzuru, finally remembering that he had met Kanade before school started. "Yes I am" she answered. "So...are you a spiritually aware human or what?" he asked. "No...I'm a Shinigami like you...and Yui..." she answered. "Wait...both of you are Shinigami?...that means you two are wearing the rings too right?" asked Yuzuru. "Yes...since we would attract more hollows with just our reiatsu, we wear the rings so that our reiatsu cannot be sensed by others." "Makes sense...but that means that there's either a spiritually aware human near here or another Shinigami here that's not wearing a ring..." Then the lunch bell rang again, signaling the students to return to class. "I'll show him..." Yui mumbled, this Yuzuru-guy really pissed her off, the only things going on her mind is how she can seduce this guy. "Hmmpff...By the end of this month, he'll be begging to be my boyfriend..." End of the Crazy First Day The last bell of the day rang, ending the first school day and allowing everyone to leave for home. Kanade rushed straight out the door and entered room A-2 to look for Yui. Yui didn't notice Kanade enter, she was writing something about a red rope. After a few seconds, she did notice Kanade and turned her attention to her. "Hey!" She then nervously hid the paper she was writing on. "Hey Yui...what's that piece of paper that you're hiding?" asked Kanade. "Oh..Uhmm its nothing..uhmm Its an essay about ropes..yeah ropes." Yui lied, that's the best lie she could do as Kanade had surprised her. "Ropes huh?...well if you don't want to tell me you don't have to Yui." said Kanade in a gentle tone. "So what should we do now?" she asked soon after. "I want to see Yuzuru again....How about we meet him outside?" Yui was now obsessed with Yuzuru, as she was with her teddy bear when she was still young and human. Once again, she grabbed Kanade and started running, forgetting to fix her thing on her desk. "Sure..." replied Kanade, keeping up with the pace that they were running at. When they reached the main gate of the school, the saw Yuzuru leaving and passing the gate.